The Power of Four
Induction Within a large hallway surrounded by white walls and a light brown floor were a number of individuals. While none of them bore serious expressions of sorts, the air around them had tensed from their presence. Underneath the kanji for one stood a tall, somewhat broad man who appeared remarkably casual despite the seriousness of the situation. A straw hat covered his head, an eyepatch on his right eye and a flowery kimono over the attire associated with a Captain of the . Indeed, this man was none other than the Captain Commander of the militaristic organization, Shunsui Kyōraku. His single eye scanned over the participants of this particular Captain's Council. It appeared that several found this discussion irrelevant, though it was of no concern to him. As such, he clapped his hands twice, orienting attention towards himself. "With the advent of the recent rebellion by former Kenpachi Ryota quelled with the combined efforts of Captain Teiketsu and Captain Yamakawa. Moreover, given that Captain Yamakawa defeated the man in battle, I proclaim him as the new Kenpachi. Are there any objections to this decision?" Kamui sat calmly in the meeting, looking over at his fellow captains attending. "Not much of a crowd today, I guess the idea of the title moving and blood-thirsty captains fighting is unappealing. I do wish to say I harbor no ill will towards either Ryota's family or the . I simply defended myself against the rather... deranged captain. If you were friends with Ryota, I do apologize for his loss, but I do not regret defending my self." Kamui's eyes looked over at his former captain, Kōyasha. "If you doubt my claims, ask Kōyasha. He saw the entire scene." the Captain said confidently. "Regardless, I will accept the title of Kenpachi. I will use it with full honor of those Kenpachi before me." "You'll hear no complaints from my end," Kōyasha replied nonchalant manner. "In fact, my efforts in that event have been far overstated by the Captain Commander," he began to explain, "I just happened to be around during the fight to ensure the violence didn't spill out into the surrounding area. Kamui, I mean Captain Yamakawa, needed no assistance eliminating former Captain Ryota." Tiao-Shi chuckled while he exquisite porcelain hair, usually kept in a tight bun, hung loosely. He cared little for such matters, especially for savage titles bestowed upon those who partook in its barbarianism. However, Tiao-Shi remembered being offered the title long before the skirmish between Captain Kamui and Ryota. Was true that Tiao-Shi possessed the swordsmenship to catch Zaraki Kenpachi's eyes. Yet his noble blood and seemingly superior talent demanded a captaincy of more prominent reputation. And so the Captain of the Fifth Division smiled at Kamui. "Congratulations, Yamakawa-san. Perhaps such a joyous occasion calls for tea." On the other side, Kaidō Fuyama of the Twelfth Division, and Shinigami Research and Development Institute, had been standing rather still. After Captain Commander Kyōraku had completed his announcement, and others had their peace, Kaidō simply said. "Well, good riddance. Ryota was a nuisance to the senses. In any case, congratulations Yamakawa. I need to head out now, my subordinates are supervising some important research that I simply cannot leave in their hands." As he concluded his sentence, Kaidō acquitted himself from the venue and seemingly phased out of existence as he used a flash step to quickly return to his barracks. Kamui looked over at Tiao, his long time friend since childhood, upon hearing his chuckle. "Alright, but it's on you. Sorry, I'm a peasant, oh great and noble warrior. Also, you have known me for years. When will you learn to just call me Kamui?" Kamui responded jokingly to his friend, appearing to possibly know part of what Tiao may have been thinking. "Kaidō never sticks around very long, oh well." Kamui nodded at the Captain-Commander in a respectful manner before speaking. "Alright, with the Kenpachi tile in hand, like many before me, I will use it in my name. From now until I pass away, I will take the name of Yamakawa Kenpachi Kamui, for I will not replace my given name. Hopefully during my time holding the title, I may be able to bring honor to it and present in a more positive light. No longer a title for blood-thirsty warriors, but one for a truly skilled and talented Shinigami in all areas of combat like before me." Kamui stood and began to head to the exit. "It seems that the formalities are complete. Captain Commander, I'll be taking my leave." Kōyasha comments as he begins exiting the hall as well. While initially stepping forward with a sense of urgency, the violet-haired captain paused and turned back to his peers, "Unless, there is something else you needed to discuss with me." "Well Captain Yamakawa, you've worked endlessly from our childhood to reach your possession." Tiao smirked, watching Kaido depart filled him with a certain joy for he could bother the scientist later. The mind brainwashed by logic and heart blindly lead by faith enjoyed occasional squabbles over tea. Of course the arguments were friendly, more of Tiao leading him through different topics of discussion while searching for unexplained flaws. Regardless, Tiao focused on his friend's own accomplishment on this joyous day. "If only I had the resolve to accomplish something as great as this..." He sighed playfully. Bottoms Up? "So...you call me out of my precious research time to see this? Ugh, you lot are worthless." Kaidō noted, affixing his glasses onto his head as he saw his friends lounging around drinking their respective drinks. "But," Kaidō sighed, "You guys are probably not going to let me back off, so I'll comply this time." Kaidō took one of the seats and waved to the waiter. "One Senrijima Hisake, thanks." Kaidō asked, twiddling his fingers in frustration underneath his seat. "It can't be healthy to be locked up in a lab all day Kaidō," Kamui jabbed at the scientest "you gotta live a little." Kamui patted the seemingly anti-social man on the back and took a drink of his tea. Kamui himself doesn't like to drink alcohol, having nothing agaisnt it, he just tends to be the "designated driver" who makes sure the other captain don't find themselves hungover in a poor Rukongai district the next morning. "Thanks for the treat, Tiǎo. Not everyday you get a new name."